Thermal burn injury induces non-specific inflammatory reaction generating dermal vascular damage, destruction of epidermis, edema and blister formation. These responses lead to progressive ischemic damage to the skin tissue, reduced blood perfusion and tissue necrosis. Since not all the skin tissues are immediately destroyed after thermal burn, depth of burns progresses with time. Cytokines IL6, IL1 TNF alpha, other pro-inflammatory interleukins and globulins are important factors in the development of microvascular injury and wound development in burned skin and tissue. Numerous attempts to favorably alter the burn wound by pharmacologic agent are generally of moderate efficiency. Burned skin could be a result of infliction produced by heat, light, UV rays, X-rays, Laser, Infrared rays, friction, abrasion, cold, liquid nitrogen.
The use of anti-inflammatory agents and local anesthetics to alleviate inflammation and pain resulting from burns is known. Compositions containing steroidal anti-inflammatories, non-steroidal anti-inflammatories, as well as “natural” anti-inflammatories, such as extract of plants such as aloe vera, have been used.
With respect to the care of burns, the main objectives are to relieve pain, help prevent contamination, eliminate the source of heat and stop the burn progress.